


Make Mine Water

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Life's Little Ups and Downs [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Written in 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys hit a small bump in the road of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Mine Water

**Author's Note:**

> Life handed me lemons, so I made lemonade. This story deals with bodily functions, not in great detail, but enough so that I thought I should say something!! Thank you, Diana, for the fastest beta in the south. You're the sugar that makes my lemonade sweeter. All mistakes are mine, damn it, leave 'em alone! :)

"You didn't have to come with me," Blair said in a thoroughly unconvincing tone.

"It's partly my fault," Jim said a bit sheepishly. 

"If it's what I think it is, then it's both our faults. We should have been more careful." 

"Yeah, but the brain isn't always attached where you're concerned. Especially when you're naked and using that mouth of yours for more than talking." 

"Jim," Blair warned. "I really don't want to see the doctor with a hard-on!" 

"Okay. Sorry." 

"No, you're not, but I'll forgive you." 

Blair looked through the lousy selection of magazines in the doctor's office. _June! Hell, it's already August!_

His internal musings were stopped by the nurse calling to him. 

"Can you give us a urine sample?" she asked softly. 

Blair flushed a little at the request, but knew it was to be expected. He stepped into the small bathroom and proceeded with his business. He had been through this more than once and was familiar with the little two way door in the bathroom where he placed the specimen. Finishing, he washed his hands and went back out to sit with Jim. 

About ten minutes later, the nurse called Blair's name, and Jim rose to accompany him. The nurse's only reaction was a quick blink of her eyes, but then she got right down to her job. Blair handed Jim his coat before stepping on the scale, noticing a three pound weight gain which be blamed on his heavy shoes and jeans, never mind that it was exactly the same type shoes and jeans he had worn last time he was here. 

They followed the nurse-Jamie-into the examination room. Blair sat on the edge of the examination table and rolled up his sleeve. Trying to keep his mind clear and oblivious to Jim's presence beside him, Blair had his blood pressure and temperature taken. Once Jamie had completed the initial work up, she left, and they sat in silence waiting for the doctor to arrive. 

Surprisingly, it only took a few minutes. He was in his mid-fifties, with graying hair at his temples. He reminded Blair of an older version of Dr. Ross from "ER". 

"Mr. Sandburg, how are you today?" Dr. Davis said, taking in Jim's looming form. 

"Okay," Blair said noncommittally. 

"Well, it looks like you've got yourself a urinary tract infection." 

"That's what I thought." 

"You've had one before, then?" 

"Yeah, a couple of years ago," Blair said, not quite meeting Jim's eyes. 

"Okay. Do you remember the treatment?" 

"Yeah-" 

"Can you go over it with us?" Jim inserted. 

Dr. Davis looked from Jim to Blair. 

"Dr. Davis, this is Jim, my lover." 

The two men shook hands, and then the doctor continued explaining the situation to them. 

"Let me ask you a few questions, Blair. Are you having any lower back pains?" 

Shaking his head, "No." 

"Okay, so it's only a discoloration in your urine that you've noticed?" 

"Well, I've had some trouble, um, going," he mumbled, but the doctor heard. 

"No pain? Just the need to go and not being able to?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright. What we're going to do is start you on some antibiotics, seven days worth, and then I want you to come back so we can make sure it's completely gone," he paused to let both men assimilate the information before continuing. "You're going to need to lay off caffeine and alcohol. You'll need to drink lots of water. Cranberry juice also helps knock out the infection. Any questions?" 

"What about sex?" Blair asked. 

"Sex might be kind of painful for you right now, but not something you should avoid." He heard Jim's sigh and stifled a grin. "Although you should be more careful when you have anal sex. Make sure to use a condom." 

They both had the decency to blush. 

"Have you both been tested for HIV?" 

"Yes!" 

"Of course!" 

"Okay, good, but you still need to be careful. UTIs are unusual for men, but they do happen. If you're going to have anal sex without condoms, consider using an enema, first and make sure to urinate afterwards to clear your urethra of any bacteria that may have collected during intercourse. Any more questions?" 

Neither man said a word. 

"Okay, then I'll see you in a week, and we'll see how that infection is doing." 

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Davis." 

They left the office with a prescription and an earful of information. 

* * *

"Cranberry juice sucks!" Jim said, pouring his umpteenth glass in two days. 

"You didn't have to give up alcohol and caffeine." 

"I know, but it didn't seem fair for me to enjoy them while you suffered." 

"Thanks, man." 

* * *

Their simple kissing had led to its inevitable conclusion. With his cock down Blair's throat and the two fingers pumping in his ass, Jim was on the edge of an explosive orgasm, but he wanted more. 

"Please, Blair, please, fuck me." 

Releasing the turgid erection from his mouth, "Are you sure, Jim? I know you hate condoms." 

"Well, I sure don't want to wait while I give myself an enema." 

"Say no more." 

Blair unrolled the condom on his throbbing cock with a practiced hand and added a dollop of lube. Moving back between Jim's spread legs, Blair lifted them over his shoulders and eased inside the tight passage. 

"Oh yes," Jim sighed. 

Blair thrust with purpose, the head of his cock nudging Jim's prostate every time, making Jim moan louder and louder. Wrapping his hand around Jim's cock, Blair slowly stroked from base to head, drawing the orgasm minutely closer until Jim was crying out for release. One last thrust, and Blair was doing some screaming of his own. 

They clung together in the aftermath, sweat drenched and gasping for breath. Jim felt Blair move away and heard the sound of a condom being disposed of. He loved the way Blair felt inside him bareback, but he hated the thought of Blair suffering anymore infections as a result, and vowed that he would get used to enemas or have to deal with the condoms. Either way, he wasn't giving up the way Blair made him feel when he was deep inside him. Some things he could live without, but that wasn't one of them. 

"Want some water?" Blair asked on his way downstairs. 

_I'd love a beer, but..._

"Water'd be great." 

It was just one of those things. 

The end. 


End file.
